Red E Aaron (character)
Red E Aaron is a purple clothed Irish Cyborg and the first member of Generation Millennium. Life Early life and Childhood On 26th September 1981, 2 days before Red E Aaron himself was born, he witnessed his parents verbal argument and deaths from burst vessels (Traumatic aortic rupture). When he was born on 28th September 1981 as Aaron Eduard Khil, he was placed in and taken out of orphanages and foster care. He was first looked after by Christopher Delorean and Mona Cliff Sr but was orphaned when Mona left to look after her own son, Edward Cliff in 1995, 5 years after Christopher left to look after his son, Connor Harding-Delorean. He was first called Red E Aaron in June 1990 in primary school after Richie Delaney noticed his red cheeks from crying about Christopher abandoning him and began calling "Red E Aaron" as an anagram to the taunt he (Ritchie) made "RED ch'E'''eked '''AARON'!" Life with Green Cyborg (1994-1998) Having lost his faith in good luck, he saw himself running away to become nocturnal until Green Cyborg was given custody of the 13-going-on-14-year-old Red E Aaron. Red E Aaron became a fan's choice by Irish Cyborg Monthly for most likely to make a massive decision before his 35th birthday. Partnering with Green Cyborg reformed him from being timid to courageous form (inwhich he will later get again 22 years later). Independence "Usually someone doesn't become independent from their guardian until their 21st birthday but Red E Aaron left as soon as we came into GC's life because he was jealous" - Josephine Roiland When the Lung Bellow Accident happened, Michaela Roiland (roi-land) and her sister Josephine Roiland went to Green Cyborg's aid with out a 17-year-old Red E Aaron noticing them, He was however told about the accident and that the girls that ran past him were fans of Green Cyborg who brought him on foot to the Accident and Emergency at Felicity Hospital an hour later. This angered Red E Aaron, causing him to interrupt the operation to yell at Green Cyborg that he can look after himself because of his jealousy over the fan girls. he then went into the Oakdale apartments, the same apartment Mona Cliff and her son were in and where the boys would spend their live in. This split with Green Cyborg caused him to go back into his timid state of form. Present day Appearance Personality Relationships Conception ClaireBlue got the idea of Red E Aaron being Russian descent and orphaned at a young age due to the fact that she is friends with a girl named Alona Buggy, a girl who was born in 2003 in Russia who was orphaned at a young age after she left on the street before being taken into an orphanage. The Aaron part of Red E Aaron's name came from ClaireBlue's cousin, Aaron Flanagan (born 17 March 2003) and the Red E part came from an episode of SpongeBob SquarePants (a show that ClaireBlue is a long time fan of) episode called Move or Lose It where in one part of the episode, a fish character sign his name on a clipboard two words and a capital Letter. ClaireBlue read it as Red E Arron though it maybe just scribbles to other fans of SpongeBob. The "Eduard Khil" part of his name came from a Russian singer called Eduard Khil Trivia * Red E Aaron is the oldest member of Generation Millennium (being 34 as of March 2016). *His date of birth, 28th September 1981 is also the day Danger Mouse (1981 series) debuted. The 2015 reboot would then debut 34 years to the day (28th September 2015). *His name is a parody of Ben E King (hence the E initial). Ben E King is famous for Stand By Me inwhich ClaireBlue at 13 heard on the train to Charles De Gaulle Airport when a boy sang with another man (possibly a relative) on board. *He is the only Generation Millennium member to be born in the 1980s. Connor, Heather, Gandolfini, Edward and Green Wings Man were born in the 1990s.. Category:Irish Cyborgs Category:Born in the 80s Category:Orphaned